


Wannabe (Talking Is Too Easy)

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig wantstogetacloser look at Nidai.  Owari is not amused and will never be amused.  (Chapter 4 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wannabe (Talking Is Too Easy)

"Oi, I thought you promised me you had some food, Souda."

The sight of Akane Owari's starvation fueled glaring would have been enough to shock most people into fearfully giving up any sustenance they had or even their own head in sincere apology, but a super high school level mechanic was far braver than any ordinary person.

At the very least, he was when he had the proper motivation.

Running his tongue in a way that he imagined was truly sensual over painfully chapped lips, he answered, "Eh, that? I didn't say I had food." 

At her gasp, he quickly jabbed out an accusatory finger. "H-hey now! Get yer hearing checked, don't blow up at me just cuz you can't control yourself!" Pulling out of his distinctly ruffled pose as though that was the end of any issue, he went on. "Nah, I wanted to ask ya what sorta mood Nidai likes."

In spite of Souda's obvious lie, her shoulders lowered from their tense position as her face contorted into awkward confusion. "What?"

"Don't mess around, I know your secret!" His fist smacked down against his hip so loudly that Owari took a step back. As soon as he could manage to stand up right again and pull his aching fingers out of his mouth, he went right back to it, yelling over her distinctly audible sigh. "You and him! Him and you! You guys! Y-you guys..." Souda cupped his hands around his mouth and hissed, "D - I - D - I - T."

"Did what?"

Her response seemed to just about break him. As he flapped his arms around, wasting his own energy, she realized she just needed to walk away. Let him waste his own energy on fool's errands, see if she could convince anyone to a fight to make her blood feel like it was pumping again...but then again, maybe it was settled cooling blood that made her stop. Owari glanced down at the deflated flesh bag of shark teeth and yellow jumpsuit on the floor. He looked like he was trying to drown in his own meager pool of tears. She rolled her eyes at the attempt to drag pity out of her and jerked him off the floor by his collar, sending him back into a brief weak windmilling as he hung in the air before her.  
"Look." In spite of her bored tone, Souda still recoiled in response, hiding his face behind wimpy hands. She shook him, ignored his gag as his zipper jammed up against his neck for a moment, and went on, "I don't wanna sleep with that old man, I dunno where you got that idea from." 

They actually locked eyes for a moment, right before she dropped him on his foam ass. Her hands dropped lightly to her hips and she began stretching backwards. "Mmmmmmmm, can't say there's anyone I'd go for sex with, anyway. What's it matter to you? S'not gonna get us outta here any faster worrying about that." 

Souda scrambled up to his feet, halfway tripping mentally and physically between phrases. "D-don't say that wo- how's someone that looks l-like you-"

"Eeeeh?"

Her glare cut him off cold, biting his tongue so hard he began to fear he'd bitten off part of it. Was that cannibalism, he wondered to himself. Had he just taken part in self-cannibalism? Is he that hungry? 

"Oh god, how long do I have left!?" he wailed, throwing his arms around Owari in unwarranted desperation.

She tried to pull away, but he just slid along with her, the tips of his shoes squeaking uncomfortably against the floor. It was as though the jackass hadn't gone without food for so long before. Owari snorted.

"Bye then."

She extracted his arms from around her neck, but he just flopped to the ground and locked them around her leg instead.

"Wait, no! You never answered me! You gotta give a dying man his last request, right? M-maybe Monobear'll give ya a boon for it?" 

His eyes sparkled with tears he had no right to, one of his obnoxious pink contacts lost, and she shrugged. "Whatcha want so badly with that old man, anyway? No way some no level kid like you could take him out." 

He looked to the sides of the room, as though anyone would ever want to eavesdrop on their inane conversation, and finally whispered, "I hafta know what he's got inside. I gotta. Machines that pretty..." He shivered and smiled into the distance. "They don't come around more'n once in a lifetime, right? I can't die, not without seein' in him first."

"So you wanna sleep with him?"

Souda squawked.

"You wanna bang old man Nidai." 

She stared down at him and he seemed to be trying to grind his face into the floor. She sighed. 

"Just go for it!" Owari kicked him off her foot and turned to walk away. "Not much that guy likes more than someone who'll be aggressive." 

"Hey, no, what are you doing?!" He scrambled up, but fell again as he tripped out of his jumpsuit. "Why're you helping me?"

Tilting her head back, she asked,"Didja wanna get beaten up instead?" 

He tried to respond, but found himself falling back in terrified silence as she walked back towards him with a terrifying grin. She cracked each knuckle like it was her job. "Y'know, you're right! I do need something to get my blood hot again, I think I've got just enough energy to spare for ya." She punched her fist into her other hand and the noise made Souda wince. "Come on! It'll be the perfect in for ya with ol' Nidai."

Souda's anguished scream came out as more of a peep.

\--

The knock on Nidai's door sounded more like a meteor shower, but that didn't make him get up to answer it any faster. Only those who truly wanted to see him would have the patience to wait for him to come.

All that he found after expending the energy to check was a lopsided ass stuck into the air. He went to close the door, but the owner of that strange visitor threw out their fingers just in time for them to be smashed between the door and its frame. The ensuing scream told Nidai all he needed to know about his true visitor.

He threw back the door and cheerfully bellowed, "Souda! What brings you here today!" 

Lifting his tear stained face, the wimp managed to sniff and squeak out, "Got a recommendation."

Nidai didn't expend anymore time waiting for Souda to get off the floor. The drives in his body whirred and the metal plates clicked out from under each other to allow his arms to extend down to the mechanic and lift him off the ground like a fork lift. Souda languished in his large hands, wishing he still had the strength to raise his hand up over his head for dramatic effect. The massive bruises had taken care of his ability to do that, though.

"So, who wanted you to come around to me?" Nidai bellowed, far louder than he needed to. 

His response, just passively waving off the question, would have come out dreamily if not for how scratchy his own voice was at this point. Souda knew he had volume control. Or maybe it was an issue with his new voice box. He lost himself for a moment in imagining taking off Nidai's head (safely, of course, with permission, of course) and checking the wires of his speakers, and better yet first, looking for a memory center to examine just how Monobear had put together the circuitry of this new...

He paused for a moment. New? 

"...Oi, Nidai, you remember that night I first came to you round here?" Souda wasn't sure why he was suddenly concerned for the robot, the person, for Nidai, but it felt right to ask. He suddenly felt like he was in a strange position. Who knew Nidai best, after all? Who would be able to tell how different he was from before? Owari? ...himself? 

"Gyahahahah! Of course!" The metal plate across his mouth clicked up into a wide grin. "I'd never forget such a strange welcome to this island, even after all the other solemn things we had to witness that day." He wiped away a single tea tear. "Hiding such events from the rest...normally, I'd never have helped for a moment!" Souda blanched, though Nidai went on. "However," he said, his voice softening, "I did enjoy the chance to feel so young again. It reminds me, even now, of the moments I spent with my various teams..." He burst into laughter again and Souda stared into his mouth excitedly. It sounded a little bit more echoey than it had before, but it was real, sincere, absolutely Nidai as always. "They told me so many stories about trouble with law and parents and curfews! I'd spent so much time in hospitals, I hadn't the slightest understanding of such rowdiness."

Still gazing, almost starstruck, at Nidai's small gears hiding behind his face, Souda could only nod.

The robot placed him on the bed and, with a touch that seemed impossibly delicate for metal hands, began to probe over the bruises slowly fading into clearer view. "I could have told you going hand to hand with Owari was no good idea far ahead of time! Someone of your body type, a DIFFERENT form of battle would have been better. Next time, come to ME first, I'll aid you down the properly sporting path."

Souda sputtered, accidentally getting spittle on the fiberglass hoods over his eyes, "I didn't wanna end up like this, I was just tryin' ta-"

The ensuing silence didn't last long before Nidai said, "But I am QUITE sure she would not have done this without reason. Even that child knows better than to uselessly throw herself around in a situation like this."

In his mind's eye, Souda could see the next few events. He doesn't bother to explain, Nidai just casually finishes checking all of his wounds, sends him out fine and dandy on his way, he collapses in the middle of the hall, starves to death on the spot, and then everyone has warm baked Souda for dinner. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SOUDA, DID SOMETHING GO WRONG?"

Nidai's yell in response to his ridiculously out of place screaming made his head pound, but Souda still sprung up and grabbed one of Nidai's enormous mitts between his own two hands.

"I just came because I wannaseeinsideyou, I gotta look in you before I die, I wanna, I hafta, I really really..."

He smashed his face up against Nidai's.

One, it was probably a good thing one of them was a robot, considering that it stopped Nidai from being cut up by shark teeth. Second, his cool metal was actually surprisingly soothing against Souda's painful bruises. Lastly, he realized, banging your face up against a sheet of steel and expecting anything but a broken nose was probably hoping for a little bit too much.

Nidai caught his strange suitor with a oddly prepared hands. "Well, if you wanted that, you should have told me sooner, Souda."

"But you said no earlier!" he tried to say, his voice nasally and irritating.

"...what are you talking about?"

Souda froze for a moment, weighing his options. 

"What are you talking about?" he said in response, ignoring how much like a petulant child he sounded.

"Well! I had actually assumed that night all that time ago...that you'd planned to try to seduce me." Souda gaped and Nidai's head almost spun full around as an attempt to make him stop. "It isn't as though such a thing had never happened before, I hope you understand. Many have approached me!"

His next words were lost on Souda as the manchild tilted his head and spoke over the object of his interest. "You sayin'...you'd...do it with me?"

"-and I've had many a good night. Of course I wouldn't turn you away, especially in such circumstances."

Souda smashed his face back up against Nidai's and withheld the yelp from hurting his nose again. He spent most of the evening trying not to cry as the robot cleaned the blood from his face, and cried before he could even take off his jumpsuit.

Even though he just fell asleep on top of Nidai from pure exhaustion from the rest of his unfortunate day, he couldn't help but consider it his victory. Wait till Hinata heard that a bara wanted to sleep with hunk o'man Kazuichi Souda.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to post my icon right *here* a dozen times over. Of course this is for Kim. Thanks for Soudanidai, Kim. The black plague of the Dangan Ronpa fandom. I'm all in, here and now and forever. For a lot more than just the ship, to be honest.


End file.
